


Duty Bound

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [147]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Soldier Derek Hale, Stiles isn't named, non-graphic mention of battle wounds, of course it's Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/29/18: “defend, wound, fit”Theme: loyalty





	Duty Bound

The prince studied the soldier who’d charged between him and his Argent attacker. The latter lay dead and the soldier, wounded.

In the tents where doctors worked hurriedly the young royal addressed his defender on the battlefield.

“My father is sure to knight you, good sir. May I know your name?”

“My lord, Derek Hale, at your service,” the bloodied soldier rasped.

“You shall be fit again, and serve me again,” the prince declared as if fate were his to command.

Feeling his hand in the prince’s, “I live to obey your highness,” the soldier answered with a wan smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I wrote angst! But don't for a second think Derek's going to die of his wounds. In fact you can be sure there's going to be some hankie-pankie between Prince Stiles and future Sir Derek.


End file.
